Adventure in the Kingdom III: The Purge
by Isiah02
Summary: A parody of the Purge. All crime is legal in the kingdom of Soleanna for 12 continuous hours. What will happen? Can Alvin protect Brittany until 7AM? What will Dave and the boys encounter while the night goes on? Rated T for now.


**Isiah: What up?! Happy Forth of July! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Adventure in the Kingdom III: The Purge! Now to those that seen the movie The Purge, you probably know what this story's about. The one night where all crime, including murder will be legal for 12 hours. All that stuff.**

 **Tom: Keep in mind that this is not the official sequel to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand. This adventure is just a parody that'll most likely have many chapters.**

 **Isiah: Right. And besides, I was thinking of doing this after we've finished The Last Stand, but this story just kept coming and it won't leave me alone. So let's get started.**

* * *

 **At the New City Warehouse**

Dave, Ian, Darrious, and Darriou were in Dave's office looking through guns to use for the night of the annual Purge.

"This was a good call on the stash of guns, Dave," Ian said pulling out a pump shotgun.

"I'd figured you would find this useful," Dave said bringing out a combat machine gun with a scope. Darrious pulled out a carbine rifle with a scope and a flashlight modification. His little brother Darriou had an old fashioned AK-47 with just a flashlight modification.

"Now for my favorite part. Bringing out the big weapons," Dave said opening a secret stash of guns on the wall. There was a RPG, a grenade launcher, a minigun, and a flamethrower. Darriou looked at the weapons and said, "Very intimidating."

Once their weapons were picked out, the boys stayed at Dave's office waiting for the Purge signal to go off. While they were at it, Ian spoke up. "Feels weird not having Alvin around," he admitted.

"Yeah it does," Dave said. "If one of you guys ends up dead, I'll give him your regards."

"Like one of us dying from this type of crap's going to happen," Darriou said sarcastically. "Let's hurry up and change into the armored suits before the Purge starts."

"Alright, let's go," Dave said taking the suits and going to the men's room along with the others.

 **At the Soleanna Castle**

Inside the castle of Soleanna, King Alvin was in the bedroom he shared with his wife, Queen Brittany. He had two Micro SMG's in his paws waiting to start the Purge. While he was waiting, his wife Queen Brittany walked into the room with Claire.

"Alvin," Brittany spoke up making Alvin face her. "It's almost time to start the Purge."

"Alright, I'm just finishing getting ready," Alvin said. "Ya know, this is my first time doing the Purge as a royal."

"Well as a royal, you only have two people to protect," Claire explained. "Yourself and your wife."

Alvin smiled and said, "I hope it's easy said and done."

"After your confrontations with Zoe, Jeanette, and the Flames of Disaster? It should be easier done than said," Claire said leaving the bedroom along with Alvin and Brittany.

"I think it's that time," Brittany said.

"Here goes nothing," Alvin said keeping a firm grip on his guns. Claire started the message about the Purge on the computer and the message was sent to everyone in the whole kingdom.

 _This is not a test._

 _This is a message sent to your broadcast system announcing the commencement of the annual Purge._ _Commencing at the siren, any and all crime including murder will be legal for 12 continuous hours. All police, fire, and medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow at 7AM when the Purge concludes. May Solaris be with you all until then._

The siren for the Purge was immediately sounded.

All hell broke loose immediately.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright y'all, I'd figured I'd start short since I'm still trying to finish The Last Stand. Oh, and just to be clear with you guys, I have not seen the full movie. Just a few scenes. So don't flame me because I haven't seen it.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying this story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
